Ed Can Hear the Bells
by SendMeAGiftBasketOrElse
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist plus Hairspray equals....this story? Sod off, I wrote this in 8th grade! Oh yeah, it's yaoi by the way.


I wrote this just after I saw Hairspray for the first time which way maybe….3 years ago? Yeah… Anyway, I had to cut a lot of the song out because it was too long, and I also changed a bit of it to fit with Ed, but other than that, I kept the gist of it. The song is I Can Hear the Bells.

**Ed Can Hear the Bells**

If one was to ask Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and hero of the people what he wanted most in the world, his answer would be short, sweet, and to the point.

Roy Mustang.

Ed was captivated by the older man. He was everything every girl (and Ed) wanted in a date, so how could he not dream about one day belonging to the Colonel, and having lots of hot, steamy sex together?

Okay, so sometimes the fantasies went too far, but really, who cares?

Ed was currently talking to his fellow officers Havoc and Breda (who he actually outranked), when the objects of his undying affection burst out from his office, and, consequentially, knocked Ed to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Fullmetal, I didn't see you down there, what with you being so short and all…" Roy said, smirking at the blonde alchemist as he scrambled to his feet. Ed stood staring at Roy, and when he didn't make some loud remark about how he wasn't short, Roy raised an eye brow.

"What, no 'who are you calling a frosted mini wheat?' today?"

Ed shook his head and silently left the room. Everyone stared at the closing door with confused looks on their faces.

"Okay…chief's lost it…" Havoc joked, and everyone went back to work.

-------

Out side the office, Ed dreamily walked over to a large suit of armor, which turned at the sound of his foot steps.

"Hey brother, how did the report go?" Al asked as the two trekked along the empty hallway. Ed sighed happily, and Al turned to looks at him. "Brother, what's wrong?"

"_**I can hear the bells." **_Ed replied quietly.

"What'd you say?" Al asked, trying to hear him speak. Ed turned to smile at him brother, and a fire alarm was heard in the distance.

"_**Well, don'tcha hear 'em chime?" **_Ed asked.

"'Chimes' not how I'd put it." Al replied, thinking that Ed meant the fire alarm.

"_**Can't cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?" **_Ed stopped walking and stared out the window next to him.

"_**And all because he…"**_A dreamy look cast over Ed's face and Al looked at him like he was crazy. Then, much to the surprise of his younger brother, he began to sing.

_**Touched me**_

_**He looked at me and stared,**_

_**Yes he bumped me**_

_**My heart was unprepared**_

_**When he tapped me**_

_**And knocked my off my feet**_

_**One little touch**_

_**Now my life's complete**_

Ed twirled around and Al began to slowly back away. A huge grin split across the young alchemist's face, and he began skipping down the hallway.

_**Cause when he nudged me**_

_**Love put me in a fix**_

_**Yes it hit me**_

_**Just like a ton of bricks**_

_**Yes my heart burst**_

_**Now I know what life's about**_

_**One little touch**_

_**And love's knocked me out and…**_

Ed turned around and raced back to where Al stood, trying to figure out what to do. Ed wrapped his small arms around his brother in a hug, and Al idly wondered where his brother had gone.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**My head is spinning**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**Something's beginning**_

Some military personnel passed by, looking strangely at Ed, who glared at them, then motioned towards them to Al.

_**Everybody says**_

_**That a boy who looks like me**_

_**Can't win his love**_

_**Well, just wait and see**_

_**Cause I can hear the bells!**_

He faced Al and held up one finger.

_**Round one**_

_**He'll ask me on a date and then**_

_**Round two**_

_**I'll primp, but won't be late because**_

_**Round three's**_

_**When we kiss inside his car!**_

Ed looked ecstatic at the idea of Roy and him kissing, whereas Al felt a bit annoyed.

_**Won't go all the way**_

_**But I'll go pretty far!**_

Ed shook his hips, and began to dance. He grabbed Al's hands and began to spin in circles. Al tried to pull his hands away, but he couldn't pry his hand from Ed's death grip, so he just resigned to spinning with his older brother.

_**Round four**_

_**He'll ask me for my hand and then**_

_**Round five**_

_**We'll book the wedding band so by**_

_**Round six**_

_**Riza, much to your surprise**_

_**This tiny and loudmouthed boy**_

_**Takes the prize and…**_

Ed let go of Al's hands and turned to Havoc, who was passing by. Ed grabbed Havoc's arms and squeezed him around him middle. Havoc stood still, an alarmed look on his face. Ed looked up at the older man's face and pronounced what he'd been saying to Al the entire time.

_**I can hear the bells!**_

He turned and motioned towards Al, nodding excitedly.

_**My brother will smile**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**As he walks me down the aisle**_

He gave a little smirk at the ceiling as he twirled away from the stunned Lieutenant.

_**Winry starts to cry**_

_**But I can't see**_

_**Cause Roy and I are French kissin'**_

Havoc's eyes widened and he tried to escape from the short, singing prodigy, but Ed would have none of that. He grabbed Havoc by the front of his military issued jacket, and yanked him down to his eye level.

"_**Listen!"**_he urged Havoc, who nodded gingerly.

"_**I can hear the bells…"**_he sang, resuming his twirling away from the blonde man in front of him.

"_**I can hear the bells…"**_ He didn't notice the tall figure behind him as his singing became quieter with ever word.

"_**I can hear the-"**_Ed's singing was abruptly interrupted as he ran into the person behind him. He turned around angrily; ready to tell off the guy. "Hey watch where you're…" he froze as a low chuckle reached his ears.

"Why Fullmetal, I didn't know you could sing."

Ed was speechless. He started up at the raven haired man in front of him, before realizing how close they were. Letting out a small yelp, he leapt away from the older alchemist, a crimson blush dusting his face.

Standing in front of him, sporting his trademark smirk, was Roy Mustang, in all his hot glory. He gave Ed a flirtatious look, and Ed had to remind himself to breath.

"Um…uh…h-ha ha, Col-Colonel w-what's up?" Ed stuttered out, trying to pretend he hadn't just been singing about getting married to Roy.

"Nice attempt at a cover up." Roy said, laughing. Ed's face turned even redder than before. "As much as I'd like to stay and taunt you even more about this, I'm about to be late for a meeting."

Roy began to walk past him, and Ed held his breath, fearing he might try to smell the Colonel. _That _would be embarrassing if he was caught.

Suddenly, Roy stopped, turning to face the shorter alchemist. "Oh, and Ed? For the record," he leaned down and put his mouth next to Ed's ear, his breath tickling Ed's ear lobe. "I can hear the bells too." He planted a soft kiss on Ed's cheek, before straightening up.

He turned and began walking down the hallway in the direction of his meeting. Al, who now felt is was safe enough to approach his brother, walked up to Ed, who had lifted his hand to touch the spot where Roy had kissed him.

"Ed?" Al asked timidly.

"Hey, Al…" Ed whispered, and Al stood in front of his brother. Ed looked up at his brother, the dreamy look passing over his face again.

"I can hear the bells."

-------

Wow. I…wasn't a very good author then, huh…..Oh well, it made me laugh so I suppose it wasn't _too_ bad. Cheers and please review!

-Aj


End file.
